Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode package element capable of producing lights with expected color temperatures.
Description of Related Art
Due to the advantages of traditional white light light-emitting diodes (LED), such as low power consumption, a low driving voltage, an expected long life, and environmental protection, among other advantages, the traditional white light LEDs have gradually being used for a various lighting devices and backlight LCD displays, and have become one of the most important light-emitting elements currently. A white light with a high color rendering index (CRI) has been the goal of the development of semiconductor light sources.
Color or color temperature of the light-emitting element of the traditional white light LED is unchangeable, and the traditional white light LEDs even have a high color temperature. It cannot adjust color temperature to reach an expected color or color temperature, and cannot attain homogeneous blending light. Hence, it needs to replace a suitable light-emitting element to produce light with the expected color temperature. In doing so, this may lead to generating additional design costs and procurement funds.
Thus, there are still some inconveniences and defects for the traditional white light LED, which are yet to be further improved. Therefore, how to effectively solve the inconveniences and defects is one of the most important issues currently, and has become the goal in the relevant art of things which need to be improved.